User blog:GodKisekae/iH uoY daeD
HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYA! Here! This Is A Fan Made History So You Can Make A Fanfic Of The History Welll.. *8 Am* Kali:Hey Wake Up! Jone:What Is.. Kali... Kali:Uuuh What Is That Disc? *Silence for 5 segs* Jone:UUUH GIVE ME THAT! *takes disc from Kali* Kali:... Ok... *Exiting Of Room* Jone:Hmm My Old Disc... *Puts Disc In Tv* Kali:... *exit the house and goes to school* Jone:*viewing disc in tv* Wait.. that isnt my disc... Disc* ???:YOU ARE SUCH A IDIOT ???:No l am not.. ???:YOU ARENT WITH HOPE IDIOT.. YOU HAVE THIS HOPE *takes Gun* ???:NO PLEASE... *black screen goes for 3 mins* *after 3 mins that shows a scene that is creepy l think* *dead woman in the floor with too much blood and blood in the floor* Jone:Goddess o-o *running away takes a knife and throw in TV* *Tv Breaks* Jone:Who have this disc?... *after 9 hours* Jone:*sleeping* Kali:L CAMED BACK! *Rips off the door of room* Jone:HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! *punch on kali* Kali:... OUCH! Jone:-.- *gives the disc to her* BURN THIS! Kali:WHY? Jone:Is too.. Bad.. And Violence.. Kali:Ok L Think '----' *goes outside* Kali:hmm *burns Disc* ???:Hey kaliii! Kali:heya who are you?!!! Nonaka:Uuuuh.. Nonaka You Don't Know? *with blood In Face* Kali:What is that on your face? Nonaka:uuummmm.. Ketchup! Kali:Ok L Think! Kali:*disc burning and goes in house* Nonaka:That my disc... Little idiot.... Jone:*sleeping with kali* *next Day* *9 am* Kali:omg... IS 9 AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE US LATE? Jone:yea but l dont wanna go to school -_- Kali:LITTLE... UGGGGGGH *putting clothes and start running* Jone:Bye '---' Nonaka:*Punching the door* Jone:who is.. Nonaka:NONAKA! Jone:enter -.- Nonaka:hey jone can l say one thing?.... Jone:Say It l wanna sleep ;-; Nonaka:L Love You.. Jone:but l do not -.- Nonaka:BUT L LOVE YOU YOU DON'T SHOULD LOVE KALI Jone:'---' fuck you *throw she outside and lock door* Nonaka:Kali.. little idiot.. (After tomorrow) Jone:WHERE IS KALLIIIII? *goes outside and tries to see her in some city* Jone:k-kali?... Sako:Kali Poor Little Thing... *crying* Jone:WHAT HAPPENED WITH HER? Sako:s-s-she died.. *terrible body of kali With blood and knife* Jone:WHO KILLED HER? Sako:l dont know... *crying* Jone:*goes to house and starts crying* Jone:kali.. You.. Was My Best Friend.. *dark in my house* Jone:??? *voice of someone* Nonaka:Yeah l killed that bitch! Jone:YOU... Nonaka:Yeah What? Jone:LITTLE BITCH! *Throws Knife On Her* Nonaka:oh.. you think that can kill me?.. *turns into a dark demon* Jone:!!! *starts running* Nonaka:YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME MORTAL HUMAN HEHE Jone:*hide in a house* Sako:hey.. who is that? Jone:THAT A DEMON YOUR IDIOT! Sako:Demons Arent Real.. Jone:SHUT UP SHE IS COMING Nonaka:where are you Jone? don't wanna play with me? :) PLAY WITH ME *starts running to other thing* Jone:Oh thanks god -.- Sako:uuuh.. that is Donaka? Jone:THAT IS NONAKA Sako:No That Is Donaka.. Jone:ISNT THAT NONAKA? Sako:Nonaka died in a car accident.. Jone:... Little Nonaka.... WAIT L DONT KNOW DONAKA Sako:She is sister of Nonaka Jone:Oooh.. wait... WHAT THATS? Sako:!!!!!!!! Demons parents of sako:Come he-he-here.. *with blood in floor* Sako:*jumps outside* NONONONO THAT ISNT REAL Jone:*starts running and breaks door* PLS GOD D: To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts